1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a device for measuring optical power at a splice between adjoining optical fibers.
2. Prior Art Discussion
The correct power readings of light radiated by a fiber laser system are necessary to maintain the system energy budget and meet specified requirements. Unfortunately, the known devices and methods utilized for measuring such power may be unsatisfactory.
One way of determining the optical power of radiated light includes the use of a bulk component. The bulk component has a tap bleeding off a portion of dispersed light to be further analyzed. Such a device may have a few undesirable characteristics including, but not limited to, a nonlinear dependence of power losses from input power and vulnerability of device components to high temperatures and mechanical stresses associated with high powers.
Another power measuring may involve the utilization of tap couplers. However, the tap couplers are not reliable at high temperatures. Furthermore, tap couplers associated with polarization maintaining fibers (PM) require sophisticated technological decisions which still do not guarantee the reliable operation of the coupler.
A further approach includes determining the light power based on the measurement of light emanating from one or more joining points or splices between adjoining optical fibers. As one of ordinary skills in the laser arts is well aware, the power readings at splices vary due to external and internal factors such as ambient and inner laser temperature fluctuations and mechanical stresses. For example, a laser system is turned on at an ambient temperature of about 70° F. and has an operating temperature of about 90° F. Ideally, once the laser system heats up to its operating temperature, the latter stays unchanged as long as the system operates. However, in reality, the ambient and operating temperatures are rarely, if ever, remain constant. The temperature fluctuation affects components of a laser system imposing additional mechanical stresses on fibers. In combination, the external factors are responsible, among others, for changing a speckling pattern, altering polarization and geometry of laser systems all of which detrimentally affect the power readings by a photodiode.
A need therefore exists for a power measuring assembly operative to isolate a splice area from external factors so as to maintain a stabilized temperature at the splice between two fibers during the operation of a source of coherent light.
A further need exists for a power measuring assembly operative to make power readings at splices independent from external and internal physical factors while maintaining a substantially constant temperature at splices.